


Before the Sequel

by clymthefkk



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence?, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, READ NOTES, Temper Tantrums, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: Billy and Stu survive and get away with the murders on the night of the party. However, Sidney is also alive. And Billy doesn't react well ...
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Before the Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, it's 2 am, what am I doing? like i was seeing the Scream movie and i just had to write something. jesus, i'm tired  
> don't mind if there's something write wrong, my english is shit  
> this is the first time i post a fanfiction. so it's really bad haha
> 
> special thanks for @easypeasypumpkinpeasy. your fanfic inspire me. go to see her/his fanfictions

"Well, it looks like we're really going to have a sequel," Billy said, the bit of humor in his voice fading with each word.

It had been two months since the slaughter after the party. Five deaths in total. It was almost a miracle for the police to have managed to save three of the victims. Blood everywhere inside, and outside, a mess of cops and journalists.

The survivors were taken straight to the hospital. Billy was the one who stayed the least time there. Luckily, when he took that bundle with the umbrella, he didn't have any major organs or nerves hit. His father visited him every day, and sometimes schoolmates and investigators came to talk. He just responded, not really caring. His eyes still had that fiery, crazy glow. They did it. They fucking did it.

As soon as he was discharged, he only thought about one thing: Stu. He had really overreacted by stabbing him. Seeing him in pain was difficult, even though he himself had made him cry like that before. Billy spent as much time as he could with his boyfriend, sitting in a chair by the bed, always holding his hand. They would finally have a moment of peace as soon as things calmed down.

One day, while he was getting ready to go for the visit, he watched the news on TV. It was a report on the recent murders by Neil Prescott. Billy smiled vaguely. He finished putting on his sneakers, not paying much attention to the news.

“... Fortunately, the police arrived just in time to save three of the students. One of them, Sidney Prescott, the murderer's daughter, is in the hospital, with no memories of what happened ... ”

Hank Loomis went down after hearing a hard punch against the bench, worried. But his son had already left the house.

Many times he went to see Stu, he made a point of going through a specific wing, just to pass through Sidney's bedroom window. In those few seconds he had to watch her without being seen, he noticed all of her body injuries. He really did damage when he threw it out the second floor window. he did enough damage to erase his memories of that night. But not enough to end her miserable life.

he decided not to talk about it with his boyfriend, even though he might already know. He was aware that he could get out of control and hurt him. It couldn't happen, not at that moment. His anger was evident, but he knew that the other did not have the courage to draw his attention to it. A week later, Stu was finally able to go home.

The city was still recovering from the tragedy, but at least things were already returning to normal. People were more attentive, but the curfew was no longer needed. Many, even when they had not yet arrested the killer, simply did not care about the deaths. There was no longer that tension in the air.

And with that, the situation now more favorable, Stuart's parents left again for an important work trip. Billy was going to spend the weekend with him. His father asked if he would not prefer to stay at his house, but Billy refused. They needed to be alone.

Stu looked at him reluctantly, being reminded of his own speech, while they were amused by Sidney's fear.

“Next time, remind me to aim her head on the floor. Just like that for her to die, it seems. ” It was an ironic phrase, but there was nothing funny on his tone.

"It wasn't your fault," Stu replied, quietly. He didn't know if he said that to Billy or to himself. Probably both.

They were on the sofa in the living room. Billy rested his arms on his thighs, which held his head down.

“So whose fault was it? Your? I know it wasn't mine. It was that lucky little bitch ”

“At least we proved that Randy was wrong. She wasn't even ... a virgin anymore. ”His voice started to break. Maybe it wasn't a good time for jokes “B-But, see, she doesn't remember anything. They will not suspect us ”

"That's not the fucking issue," Billy snarled, making Stuart wince and move closer to the end of the couch.

“I don't give a shit as to whether she remembers or not. With all the evidence against her father, she would probably be said to be crazy if she accused us. The point is that we failed, Stu ”

The last part gave Stu a shiver. No, they could not have failed.

“No, we did it. We managed to blame Neil Prescott, we killed them all. We just need another opportunity now ”He tried to sound confident, even though he didn't believe his own words.

Billy raised his head and looked at him. His look was calm, but behind it, there was only disappointment.

"Honey, don't you remember our plan?" It seemed to be such an innocent question, "Don't you remember who started it all?"

Stu swallowed, and fought the urge to look away.

"Sidney's mother ..."

"And who would we kill to end this whole story?"

"S-Sidney ..." he felt like he was in an interrogation. Although he was sure that an interrogation was much less terrifying.

"Sidney," Billy repeated, with an expression of disgust. Just saying that name seemed to disgust him.

Afraid that he might be more irritated, Stuart slowly extended his hand towards his boyfriend. He wanted to try to calm him down, to say that they would manage and be able to forget all that for a while.

He felt his hand held, prevented from reaching the other boy. It was a light touch, but Billy's face was tight.

“She may not remember now, but and she may start to remember after a while. She look for us. We don't know. ”Billy got up from the couch, still holding his hand.

“H-Hey, we still have a lot of time. We will go after her as soon as we can and we will find a way ”

"A way? If I hadn't made the plan, we would be in jail right now. What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn't been here? If things between us were different, do you think you'd be alive? ”

Stuart trembled for a moment. He knew what Billy was capable of, and he couldn't just ignore the chance that he would kill Stu if he wanted to. He took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't. Billy loved him.

“You are going to create another plan. We will make it. Forget it for now, please. ”He felt his hand being held more tightly.

“It is with this type of thinking that dumb people give in and fail. You're dumb? Damn it, I thought you already understood things ”

“Man, calm down

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Billy squeezed Stu's hand so hard it could almost break his bones. Stuart let out a cry of pain, feeling his hand start to throb more and more.

"B-Billy, let me go"

“We came so close. So close! This bitch just knows how to fuck with everything! You almost ended up dead because of all this. And in vain! Why are you not angry? ”

obviously he was angry. He had never wanted someone dead as much as Sidney. But at that moment, his fear and shock were much greater than that.

“It is almost as if I have done everything myself. Am I the only one here who is really concerned? What is your problem!?"

Stu suddenly felt like he was going to cry. He had already received Billy's anger more than enough. That, along with his hand being brutally squeezed, could break him at any moment.

The shorter pointed at Stu, his finger too close to his face.

“I didn't do all of this for anything. I'm going to put an end to this. And you, stupid, will help me. Without question, without hesitation. I'm not asking, do you understand? ”

With tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, Stuart reluctantly nodded.

“Answer right! Say something!" Billy shouted. He grabbed Stu's hair, threatening to pull him out.

"I'm going to help you! I will, I promise! I will not ruin everything! ” He exclaimed, and did his best not to stutter between sobs and not speak as loudly as Billy.

His tears finally started to fall. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't control himself with Billy looking at him like that.

Billy abruptly released his hand and walked away. He paced up and down.

He even grabbed one of the pillows to have something to discount. Stu hoped his parents didn't have to buy a new set. They would be furious.

His hand was purple and somewhat swollen. He could feel the tingling mixed with the latent pain that was growing by the second.

Stuart's entire body trembled. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to stop crying. How could he be so weak emotionally?

At least Billy liked that about him. He said it made him special. That it was nice to have someone who is not too difficult to deal with, despite some "small disagreements".

He liked to know that it made Billy happy. That was all that mattered; Loving and helping Billy, and being loved back.

Stu turned to him. He seemed a little calmer now.

He no longer expected an apology. At that point, the only thing he could think of was that Billy was right. And who was he to screw things up?

Billy was so smart. He still couldn't understand how they could be together.

Staggering, Stuart got up and came close to his boyfriend, stopping right behind him.

“... I will never leave you, Billy. I will always help you. I swear." reinforced the promise. He was almost crying again, his voice starting to choke.

He could hear the other sigh. Billy then turned to him. He was tired, although still a little furious.

"Come here, Stu"

As soon as he heard it, Stuart hugged his lover tightly, wrapping his arms around him. A hesitant and desperate act at the same time.

Billy pulled away enough for a moment and kissed Stu's trembling lips. One of his hands held Stu's neck while the other rested on his hip under his shirt.

"I'm glad you're so cooperative, honey" He stroked Stu's hair with his fingers "I love you so much"

"I love you too," Stu replied, genuinely cheerful. he loved to know that still

And so they stayed for a while longer, until Billy came out of the embrace and started towards the stairs, taking Stu with him while he held his shoulder gently.

“We'd better go to the bedroom. You must be sleepy"

"I do not want to sleep. I just want to be with you"

Billy just smiled. They went to bed and just stayed there, Stuart with his head resting on Billy's chest, enjoying each other's company.

It was just the two of them. The rest did not matter.

Sidney could stay for later. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this thing


End file.
